


Luminosity

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forsaken lore spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Sjur's dreams show her facets of the future, but Mara is the edge that cuts through everything.





	Luminosity

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to xuunies' Mara/Sjur art decimating me at 1 in the morning.

Sjur had learned to trust her dreams since the moment she became Awoken.

She didn't remember any of them from her human life, too fractured and fleeting to survive being cut open on the edge of space and remade by some distant, nameless force. But as Sjur--that wasn't her name before, but it was the only one that felt right in the face of heaven called the Distributary--dreams were portent and prophecy.

It was a dream about horses that drove her to learn how to ride, one where a black steed with a heavy saddle carried her next to a woman who seemed to be the center of the universe. The stranger was lithe and small, barely reaching Sjur's shoulder even while astride.

Such was the first time she ever saw Mara's face, although Sjur didn't know it then.

A dream was why she had sought out a tree so far from home and cut a bow from its heart, forging the frame in asteroid-born metal that reflected like a mirror when polished. The Diasyrm had gifted her with the sight, a technical marvel that allowed Sjur to track enemies from any distance. Sjur often thought of the weapon like a wolf just after the taming, always threatening to rebel if her full strength wasn't put behind every arrow.

Her last arrow should have entered Mara's heart, but it didn't, and Sjur's dreams had no answer for that.

No answer for why Mara's beauty struck her to the marrow, why even the soon-to-be-Queen's lies met Sjur's ears as perfect, harmonious notes.

Mara, with her starlight eyes--not _like_ starlight, but the very cosmic essence that glittered in the sky, trapped around the gravity of her pupils--who was stubborn and mysterious, who always knew the answers to questions no philosopher would ever think to ask.

She dreamed of Mara kneeling in front of her, trembling hands clutching her face, whispering about love and worship. To think that Mara Sov would ever kneel or tremble, that she could ever speak without that ineffable confidence that surrounded her every waking moment.

But the longer they spent in each other's presence, the more Sjur understood that Mara was still flesh and bone. Sometimes she laughed out of turn, or wine stained her lips; Mara had even invented a black nail polish that repaired itself, in order to keep the state of her hands safe from chips and cracks while guts-deep in yet another satellite.

It would have been easier, if she had been bloodless.

Then Mara's fingers, laced with Sjur's, wouldn't have felt like a dozen planets aligning. She could have pulled away when Mara's shoulder brushed against hers when they sat side by side for the first time, rather than across from each other.

Sjur's dreams warned her of crisis, but they didn't warn her of how soft Mara's mouth would be the first time they kissed, hidden in the shadow of her cloak. It was enough to make Sjur want forever, but Mara's plans had already cast the immortality of the Awoken onto a sacrificial altar, where it bled a path all the way back to Earth.

So she claimed the _now_ that was Mara's heart and Mara's bed, tangling long limbs in short sheets to cradle the woman she loved, bending until she was the bow and Mara was the string, waiting to be drawn taut and quivering, then set free.

What a notion, to touch a god that was not yet divine. How like Mara, to offer the fragility of her body and the impossibility of her mind, knowing the contradiction could never be reconciled.

Sjur still dreamed, but the future she wanted was already here.


End file.
